The appearance of puffed up or enhanced hair is highly desirable and provides a unique look and feel for any moment. These have typically included hair attachment “falls” and special sprays and chemical treatments. Heretofore, there have been a number of patents related to systems for adding height or fullness to hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,861, for example, discloses a system for adding height to the hair at the crown of the wearer's head. The system comprises two hair inserts which can be identical to each other. Each insert is formed by attaching a natural-looking hairpiece to the main bar of a comb. The system is inserted by the wearer gathering the natural hair at the crown of her head inserting one insert from each side of the gathered hair, such that the teeth of the combs intermesh, frictionally engaging the system in the wearer's hair. Finally, the wearer's natural hair can be arranged over the inserted hairpieces so that the system is completely hidden from view. The system is typically hidden from view beneath the wearer's natural hair. Moreover, as the system incorporates natural or synthetic hair covering the main bars of the combs, it will not be greatly noticeable or cause embarrassment to the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,783 is directed to a hairpiece having a comb-shaped attaching member designed to provide the most natural appearance while securely attaching the hairpiece to the natural hairpiece of the wearer. In a preferred embodiment, artificial hair root is attached to the comb-shaped member at a plurality of disbursed and disconnected hair root attach sites. These are formed at one side of the comb-shaped member. To provide the desired flexibility, the comb-shaped member may be formed with a spring wire core coated with a thermo plastic material which holds the hair roots.
The prior art is thus replete with hair systems which incorporate combs with added hair or increased thickness and height. These systems are expensive, hot and use chemicals.
There is a long felt need for a device for adding height to hair which can be simple and compact and which can blend in with the natural hair. Such a product would be highly desirable and improve over current systems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hair adding system which will puff up and increase the apparent height of the wearer's hair without the use of hair pieces and chemicals.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.